Karenella
by ablueangel88
Summary: A will&graced version of Cinderella


Once upon a time there was a woman called Karenella who lived with her evil stepsisters Wilma and Gracelina. They all lived in a house with their stepmother Rosarella. Rosarella worked at the bar every night and always brought her children Wilma and Gracelina along. She made Karenella stay at home to clean up the house.   
"We're going now Karenella, dust my Madonna collection and don't forget to clean my disco lava lamp." Ordered Rosarella as she ushered her two children out the door.   
"I wouldn't even dust your ass, you filthy bar dancing transvestite."   
"You watch your mouth Karenella, or I'll have you reported to the liquor store for gurgling their vanilla stoli and then putting it back in the bottle."   
"You wouldn't dare!"   
"Wouldn't I?" They stared at each other eye to eye for a few seconds before bursting into giggles.   
"Oh honey, have fun," Karenella and Rosarella embrased before finally letting go and then Rosarella stepped out the door, "Don't stay out too late!"   
"Back before the sun rises," and with that, Rosarella, Wilma and Gracelina were whisked away into the night in the silver convertible with the song "Stayin' Alive" pumping from the sound system.   
Karenella smiled and waved goodbye to them.   
"Oh well, back to work," she sighed and picked up one of Gracelina's dresses. She threw them into the fire and dusted her hands off in disgust.   
"Velvet pupe looks like puke on you Gracelina."   
She nodded in approvement at the good deed she had achieved that day and sat back down into her gold padded vibrating armchair with foot stand and adjustable backing. She felt sad.   
"Why, oh why can't I go to the bar, I heard it was open mic night tonight…"   
Suddenly Karenella saw a bright pink shinning light and she found herself surrounded in sparkling glitter and mist. Then a man with a wand and fairy wings, wearing the most beautiful mini black nightgown that Karenella had ever seen, entered the room coughing and wheezing.   
"Oh god, I'm sorry. The glitter gets caught in my throat sometimes."   
Karenella patted him on the back and with one last cough; he glanced up and smiled at her.   
"Hi there, you must be Cinderella."   
"No."   
"Oh Crap," The man took a piece of paper out from his cleverage and groaned, "Sorry no, I've stepped ahead a few days, lets start this again."   
The man runs out of the room and then quickly enters again. He has trouble running in his high heels and nears Karenella out of breath.   
"Karenella hi… I'm Jackie, your fairy godmother, here's my card," he takes another slip of paper out from his cleverage and hands it to Karenella.   
"Ricko 555-690, call me big boy-" Karenella read aloud.   
"No!" Jackie screamed and handed her another card, "This one."   
"Jackie, fairy godmother by day, professional stripper by night. Wait it's night right now isn't it?"   
"That's right, I'm on a schedule lady, so move it, you got one wish, and I'll make it come true, bla bla bla, you know the drill, hurry! I'm meeting Ricko at 10."   
"One wish? Oh my lord," Karenella gasped and stared up into the sky, lost in thought, "Well, I've always wanted a million bucks, and I want to see Angel in more upcoming Buffy episodes."   
"Wouldn't we all?" Jackie smiled and Karenella giggled. Jackie sighed, "No, not like that, I mean, your life-long dream!"   
"Oh!" Karenella started jumping up and down, "You're going to give me a loving mother and father with two brothers and a little sister who I can dress up and blame everything on, and a dog called Skip! He has a limp, but we love him anyways."   
"Nope! Even better, you're going to the Boy's Club tonight!"   
"Oh thank you fairy god mother!" They sigh and embrace each other.   
Later that night, Karenella walked out of her room to model her outfit for Jackie.   
"I love the cleverage!" exclaimed Karenella.   
"I know! It looks good on me too, there was a sale at Barney's, only half price," grinned Jackie.   
"Oh, but fairy godmother, how am I going to get to the boys club?"   
"Why I'm glad you asked Karenella, you're going to be travelling in style in the…" Jackie ran over to the front door and opened it up, "Gay and Lesbian Mardi Gra!!"   
"Oh Jackie! You shouldn't have!" Jackie grabbed Karenella's arm and pulled her outside into the crowd of drag queens. The song "Macho Man" fills the air as a giant pumpkin is hauled up the driveway by drag queens.   
"That's where you'll be sitting," said Jackie.   
"Oh Jackie, how can I ever repay you for this?"   
"In 100 bills, but for now, you can just catch me up on all the gossip when you get back at 12."   
Karenella was then whisked off to the Boy's Club in the big giant pumpkin with the Gay and Lesbian Mardi Gra.   
Throughout the night, Gracelina and Wilma would whisper to Rosarella, "Who's that fag hag hogging the mic?"   
And all Rosarella could do was shrug and guzzle down her martinis.   
12 o'clock came quickly and Karenella was escorted home by the drag queens carrying the open mic night trophy. Jackie was waiting by her front dorr when she arrived.   
"Where have you been lady? You're one whole hour late!" Jackie burst into giggles, "Just kidding, I just got here too."   
"Oh Jackie, this is the best night of my life!"   
"I'm glad to hear that Karenella, because I was thinking of going into business with you."   
"Business?"   
"Yeah, see I'm thinking of being a belly dancer, and I need a singer to come on tour with me. Automatically I though of you… Plus Mariah's all booked out."   
"Jackie! I'd love to!"   
And then, Karenella and Jackie ran off into the distance with the drag queens and became the most successful belly dancing/singing duo in the world, ever. And they all lived happily ever after, except for Gracelina who suffered bad fashion for the rest of her long boring life. 


End file.
